How to Beat a Poker Face?
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: What will happen if two different world collide? 100% narcissistic and 100% arrogant *PLUS* 100% denseness and 100% gang freak *EQUALS*? ..and oh, here comes.. Tezuka? O.o This will be a disaster! goodluck! AtobexOCxTezuka
1. The MEETING

**TITLE:** How to Beat a Poker Face?

**SUMMARY: **What will happen if two different world collide? 100% narcissistic and 100% arrogant *PLUS* 100% denseness and 100% gang freak *EQUALS*? ..and oh, here comes.. Tezuka? O.o This will be a disaster! goodluck! AtobexOCxTezuka

**WARNING:** This is my first AtobeOCTezuka story!!! I'm still currently studying about their personalities so expect OOCness :)

**DEDICATION NOTE:** Dedicated to junkness who keeps on bugging me in doing this! I hope I got all of your expectations! n_n

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

* * *

---

-8- **Chapter One: The Meeting** -8-

_"What are you looking at?"_

**---**

"Ne, Atobe," Chotaro spoke out of the blue. They were just finished practicing and now was resting. "That's your fiancée right?"

Atobe looked at Chotaro then looked at where he was looking. He saw his _so-called-fiancée_ with two boys talking to her.

"She's flirting with other boys." Ryo commented. All of them were now looking at Atobe's girlfriend.

"No, she's not. They are just talking." Atobe said proudly. Who will ever cheat on him, right? HE who got everything? No way.

"You trust her a lot, huh." Mukahi said.

"Who would ever hit other guys if I am his boyfriend, right, Kabaji?" Atobe said, without losing his pride. But on his mind, he was cursing the girl. _What a slut!_

"Yes." Kabaji answered quickly.

"You're not even jealous?" Mukahi asked mockingly.

"He doesn't know how to get jealous." Oshitari answered seriously.

"Why don't we test her?" Mukahi said again, daring Atobe.

"She won't be tricked." Atobe said. "Look at them they are just talking. See –"

"Oh, the other guy holds her on her waist." Chotaro said, still his eyes were not leaving Atobe's fiancée.

"Ha?" Atobe looked at her. His face hardened and he gritted his teeth. _Grrrrrrr… how dare she do this to me!_

"No, she's loyal. See." Ryo said when he saw the girl took off the hand of the guy who was holding her.

"See." Atobe composed his self. He sighed of relief. But not that relief.

"Hn! Even Kabaji can make her say 'yes'. Right, Kabaji?" Mukahi said, still wanted to dare Atobe.

"No, she won't. She has a taste. Kabaji can't make her say 'yes'." Atobe chuckled. "Right, Kabaji?"

"…"

"Kabaji?" Atobe looked at Kabaji beside him. This was the first time Kabaji didn't answer him. "KABAJI?"

Mukahi laughed. The other chuckled.

"I think Kabaji can do it." Mukahi said between his laughs.

"Really?" Atobe said sarcastically, irritated.

"Yes." Kabaji answered at last.

Everyone laughed except Atobe. Kabaji has some pride, too.

"Okay, let's make a bet." Atobe said, dismayed with Kabaji. "If you can make her agree for a 'dinner for two', I will take a bus home today. And I will break up with her, of course."

Mukahi chuckled.

"Nice bet." He said.

Atobe had never rode a bus – or any other public vehicles before. It'll be fun.

"If you can't make her say 'yes', you'll be out of the regulars." Atobe said to Kabaji seriously.

Everyone was silenced.

"Go."

"Yes." Kabaji went to the other side of the courts – walked toward the girl's direction.

Holding their breaths, they all look at Kabaji.

The two other boys walked away when Kabaji arrived. Maybe they were afraid of him?

"Hmmm…nice, nice. Go Kabaji!" Mukahi cheered for Kabaji, still holding his breaths.

"I don't think he can make it." Atobe chuckled. He was praying that she will turn him down, although he was pretty sure of it.

"EH?!"

"WHAT?"

"WHOA!"

Atobe stood up and froze. His girlfriend _hugged_ Kabaji. He blinked twice.

"Whoohoo!" Mukahi jumps up and down with happiness. Kabaji made her say Y-E-S!

Kabaji's now walking back to them.

"How was it?" Mukahi asked him excitedly.

"Yes." Kabaji answered. (It's as if he's saying 'it's a yes')

Everyone celebrates. They don't even notice Atobe who is really mad now.

"That girl," Atobe said, clenching his fists. "She'll regret this!"

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

Atobe waited for the bus angrily. Why did he fall for that stupid dare? Now he got a big humiliation in his entire life! His so-called fiancée cheated him. HOW DARE SHE?

The bus came. He climbed up with boredom.

Every girl on the bus gasped when they saw his handsome face.

_Che._ He rolled his eyes and walked until he reached the last sit on the bus.

He looked around. Some girls were looking at him. They were also from Hyotei Academy. Maybe they were wondering why the GREAT ATOBE KEIGO was riding a public bus right now.

He looked away and faced the window.

This was the first he would ever ride a bus. It was somewhat boring and irritating. There were a lot of people who were talking. They were so noisy. Can he take it?

"Oi, can you please shut up?" He said arrogantly to the two girls who were giggling and talking loudly. "Ore-sama's eardrums are now cracking." What's so good in talking about boys? Tsk. Girls…girls… He would accept if it is HIM whom they are talking about. But nonsense boys? They should just shut up.

The two girls, knowing Atobe, shut up.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

"Yaykz!"

"Ah!"

"Hey!"

One arrogant girl rode the bus and currently shoving off the people who were on her way.

"Nya, let me sit." She commanded Atobe.

Atobe blinked twice.

"What?" He couldn't believe it! A stranger is commanding him?!

_Just who the hell is she? Yes she's pretty but I am also good looking! Why she cannot see it by the way?_

"You didn't hear me?" The girl asked again, pissed. "You," she changed her attention to the guy beside Atobe. "Let me sit. I'm really tired. I had been walking for two hours!" She explained hysterically.

"Y-yes." The guy couldn't do anything and just stood up for her.

The girl sat beside Atobe.

Atobe looked at her. She was calmed now.

_She's…really pretty…._ He was like, mesmerized by her beauty. Long straight black hair, fair complexion that seems so soft and a smooth skin… She was really beautiful.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him arrogantly.

She's like next to perfection but it's just that, she's not so feminine. Only the outside look. She's acting like a male.

"As if I'm looking at you." Atobe answered with an equal arrogant on his voice.

"Good." The girl answered and pulled down her caps and crossed her arms on her chest.

_She's a tomboy. Such a waste._

After long minutes of waiting, he arrived on the station where he should be drop off.

"Excuse me, pretty." He heard the girl said.

_Tomboy._ He thought again with dismay.

They took off the bus at the same station. He walked slowly and his eyes followed the girl.

Almost every male – young or old – turned their head to her.

She really stands out.

"Are you looking at me?!" She asked to the guy she was passing by grumpily and arrogantly like as if she will kill the people who were just captivated by her beauty.

"N-no." The guy answered and walked faster.

He shook his head and chuckled to his self. This girl was pissed because everyone was looking at her. She was funny. He never saw any girl who gets mad because others were looking at her. She should be proud, instead.

_Where is she?_ He cursed his self when his eyes couldn't found her anymore. He looked around carefully but there was no sign of her.

_Why wasting my time on her._

He walks straight and forgets about the girl.

"Give me all of your money!"

Atobe heard a voice. It came from the alley he was about to pass by.

"Why would I?"

He heard the voice of the girl from before. And she was speaking with her natural calm voice as if it was nothing!

He hid and looked at them. She was in danger!

"What?!" The goon said and was about to slap her but she nudged him.

"You shouldn't mess with me!" The girl said and gave the goon a flying kick into the face then kicked him to his stomach. After that, she gave him a solid punch to his face. He was knocked out.

Atobe's jaw dropped. All were happened in just a second. He couldn't believe it!

This girl is scary!

"What are you doing there? Do you know each other?" The girl saw him. Her face was hardened and scary. Her eyes narrowed while looking at him as if he was also a goon.

"N-no." He stammered with shocked. "I was just passing by." He composed his self but he was still trembling. She was beautiful, yes. But she was also deadly! He almost wanted to run for his life right now.

"You're the guy from earlier." The girl remembered him. She was now walking towards him.

He took a step backward. Will she punch him? Or kick him? He took another step back.

He won't let this girl break his beautiful face.

"You look really good." She commented and laughed.

His eyebrows rose. What's up with her? What's so funny? He knows he's handsome but WHY IS SHE LAUGHING?

That irritates him.

"Oh, shoot! I'm hungry!" She said and rubbed her stomach. "That guy made me hungry! I should've kicked him more! GRRRRRRRRRR!"

Atobe chuckled mentally. She was really cute. The way she acts made him want to treat her for dinner.

Hey, why not?

"Do you want to eat dinner with me?" He asked proudly with his hypnotizing smile. No girl won't fall for that.

"You'll treat me?" She said cutely – with puppy eyes and her hands praying that he will.

"Of course." He answered. Just what he thought. He had never been turned down by a girl.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

They went to one of his favorite class restaurant. He knew… it will surely fascinate her.

"This way, Atobe-sama." The waiter said and assisted them to a table for two.

"Have a seat, ma'am." The waiter pulled the chair for the girl whose Atobe's with.

"I can sit on my own." The girl said and shooed the waiter.

The waiter just smiled and showed them the menu.

"What do you want to eat?" Atobe asked her proudly. Maybe this is the first time this girl went here.

"Can I order all I want?" The girl said, without looking at him. She was looking at the menu with big eyes sparkling.

Atobe smirked.

"Of course." He answered.

"Kyaa! Arigatou!" She said cheerfully and looked at the menu again.

"I don't know anything of these dishes." She said afterwards then looked at him.

Atobe lets out his sweetest killer smile ever and said, "Then, why don't we order all of them for you to know their tastes."

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide with excitement. "That will be great!"

"You heard her." Atobe said to the waiter.

"Yes, sir." The waiter answered then he left.

"You're not just a good looking guy but you're also kind hearted." She said as if her heart was melting with love.

_Right… That's right. Fall on to me._

Atobe just smiled.

After a not so long minutes, their orders arrived orderly. From soup to main course, then to the desserts...etc.

"Woww!" The girl couldn't do anything but stare at the food the waiters were serving them. Their table was almost full.

"Let's eat?" Atobe asked. He was really happy that the girl had easily fallen for him. Well, who wouldn't? He has everything! Especially – money.

"What should I eat first?" The girl said and looked at all the dishes in front of her. "I'll start here." Then she ate like there was no food for tomorrow. She ate like this was her last supper.

Atobe's jaw dropped again. He couldn't even eat.

He just watched her as she finished the foods in front of her. She ate like she hadn't eaten for hundred years!

He was shocked.

"You're not going to eat that?"

He went back to life when she spoke.

"Ah," he said and looked at the table. It's nearly empty! She had eaten almost all of the foods!

_What?! When I last saw the table, there are still a lot of food!_

Almost all the plates were empty. And not just empty – it was cleaned.

"If you're not going to eat that, then just give it to me." The girl said again.

_She's not even full yet?! What the – !_

"Sure. I'm not hungry, anyway." He said and hand her his plate. He even gave a fake smile.

Just what kind of stomach she has? She eats a lot. But when you look at her body, it is perfectly shaped. No fats. Just pure sexiness.

_Maybe she's just hungry right now._ He thought, trying to make his self believe on it.

After she finished all of the foods, she burped loudly and really long.

Atobe was again stunned. This was the first time a girl burp in front of him. No one dared before.

He couldn't restrain his self from not laughing.

He laughs really loud and happily.

Normally, he would be turned off by that but now was different. It made him laugh.

"I'm full. Thank you so much!!!" She said, smiling dearly to him.

"It's nothing." Atobe said in between his laughs and stood up. "Let's go?"

"Yes!" She also stood up happily.

**-8—8—8—8—8—8—8—8-**

"So…" Atobe let out a smile when they arrived at the LRT station. "Where do you live?"

"Ah…" The girl stammered and thought for a good answer. "Just there. I'll just run." Then she smiled widely.

"Ah." He was somewhat disappointed. He wanted to know where she lives.

"Oh, here comes the train!" She said and excitedly waited for the train to arrive. Then she faced him. "Thanks a lot! I had fun." Her big smile was still on her beautiful face.

Atobe smiled truthfully. He was really mesmerized by her beauty. "It's nothing." He said and got something on his pocket. "Here's my number in case you want to contact Ore-sama."

"Eh? Ore-sama?" She asked innocently and with a confused face.

"Yes." Atobe said proudly.

She looked at the small paper that he handed her.

"Kei..go.. A..to..be…" She said slowly, reading his name on the calling card. Then she looked up. "Why should I call you Ore-sama?" She was still confused.

Atobe's eyebrows rose with his eyes laughing. He smirked. "Because everyone calls me by that."

"Hmmm…" She nodded. "Okay Ore-sama, arigatou for the dinner!" Then she bowed her head three times.

Atobe smirked. "Just call me, then." Then he went to the train.

She was still waiving her hands even after the train went off.

_Hn. Ore-sama. Keigo Atobe. _She scratched her nose. _He's nice._

And she remembered how he treated her with so many foods...

Yeah, that was her only reason why she can say Atobe's nice.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I ... I edited this chapter... that's all I can say =) Tezuka will be a rival... you'll find out on the next chapters...XD


	2. HIS PRESENCE

---

-8- **Chapter Two: His Presence** -8-

_Why am I feeling like this?! Just by looking at him…_

**---**

"Master, where did you go? We've been searching for you."

When Atobe opened the front door, a terrible and worried faces of his maids welcomed him.

"Didn't Kabaji tell you?" Atobe said with a bored tone and irritated face. He felt tired. He just felt tired right now.

"Kabaji's still not here." The Butler said, still with his worried face.

"Ahh…" He smirked. _So he went to the dinner for two thingy._

In all honesty… he doesn't care at all.

Ah, he was tired.

**-**

**-8-**

**-**

"How's the scenary?" Mukahi said, teasing Atobe. It was lunch time and of course, they were at the court.

"It's fun." Atobe smirked. "Right, Kabaji?" He looked at kabaji. Kabaji went home at ten in the evening. He didn't ask him for what happened between him and his ­_ex_-girlfriend. He doesn't care at all.

"Yes." Kabaji answered.

"What happened last night?" Oshitari asked, looked at Kabaji and Atobe suspiciously.

"I had fun." Atobe answered proudly. "What about you Kabaji?"

Kabaji bowed his head and stayed quiet.

"Hmmm…" Mukahi said. "Did something happen?"

"I broke up with her this morning." Atobe informed them. "Now she's regretting it."

**---**

**MEANWHILE… Let's take a look at our OC…:p**

**---  
**

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" Michi exclaimed. Her eyes widened and her blood came towards her face. She was pissed. She can't understand these people were telling her.

Her mother said that she was an adopted child. Yes, she found that out yesterday. And she already accepted that. But what's so shocking right now was that… she has a twin that was in the hospital right now and has some illness and she was in coma and… and her real father here was saying that she will take place of her twin's position. Meaning, she will act as her twin.

And she doesn't want that. Why would she?!

"No one knows that we have twins." Her real father explained. With his General-type look, he can order people even if they don't want to. "That's the only way for me to accept you."

She was shocked. She looked at him accusingly and with disgust on her face. "I didn't say you have to accept me as your daughter. Who would want to?" She said sarcastically. "You went here first. I was living happily with my family right now – peacefully."

"Michi…" Her mother said, with a threat in her voice. "We can't support you studies anymore. You know that. So you have to – "

"Then, I'll just stop –"

"You can't." Her mother answered quickly.

"ARGGH!" She felt she will need to go to a mental hospital. She felt crazy. Okay, she was rich – her real father was rich. And she can continue her studies if she will just accept him. But… if she will accept him, then she should accept his condition – to act like her twin sister. "I hate you!" She said to her real father. "I hate all of you!" She went out running towards nowhere – just to be away from this crazy situation she was into.

**-**

**-8-**

**-**

"Ha…Ha…" She pants with exhaustion. She has been running for an hour now.

She looked around. She was somewhere like a park.

She sighed... _At times like this… I need a friend… _And Michi, a friend for her is a person whom she can stress her anger on.

Then she felt her stomach growled.

_Great! I'm hungry again!_ She was eating earlier when her real father went to their house. Now, all the food she had eaten just went to waste. She was hungry again. Yes, that's her. She always gets hungry whenever she uses her energy – which she always uses every time – so she was always hungry. She has a big place for food in her stomach. But she doesn't get fat whatever how many she ate.

She looked for something inside her pocket. She was praying for miracles to happen – that she still has money for her hunger right now. She doesn't want to go home yet.

She's not close to God so no miracle happened. She only found a small piece of paper.

"What a waste!" She sighed and looked at the paper sadly. Then, her eyes grew wide with excitement when she remembered something. "AHA!"

But then, her face went back to sad one when she realized she doesn't have any mobile phone.

"Hyo…tei…Ga..ku-en. Hmmm…" She decided to just go to his school.

**-**

**-8-**

**-**

"You're going to take a bus again?!" His co-regulars were shocked when he said he was going to take the public bus again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused. What so wrong with that? It was fun. He had fun last night. He was just wondering if he could meet the girl again. He didn't even know her name. He forgot to ask!

"Whoa… what a babe." Ryo whistled when he saw a cute, sexy teenage girl standing in the gate of Hyotei Academy.

"Ah!" Atobe was surprised when he saw the girl he was been waiting to call him all night last night (and even this morning!). "She's here!" He said excitedly and dashed towards the gate – totally forgot about his teammates.

"Eh? He knew the girl?" Chotaru asked innocently.

"Hmm…"

"Who's she? She's beautiful!" Mukahi asked excitedly.

---

Atobe composed himself and coolly walked slowly, taking his time towards the girl when he reached the gate. "Oh, Ore-sama was surprised to see you here."

Michi turned her head to her. She smiled widely just as she saw him.

"Ore-sama! I'm here to see you again!" She said, still smiling.

"Really?" He asked, keeping his proud and cocky smile to his self. "Why?"

"As much as I want to call you, I can't because I don't have any mobile phone. That's why I just decided to go here." She explained. "Can we eat pizza?" She said with her puppiest eyes ever.

"Ah, oh sure, sure." Atobe said.

"Ne, captain." Mukahi interrupted – he was with everyone.

"Why don't you introduce us to your new… _friend?_" Hiyoshi said, looking at him suspiciously.

"Ah…" Atobe paused. Great. He doesn't know what this girl's name is!

"Hello! I'm Michi! Ore-sama's friend. Nice meeting you!" Michi bowed at each of them and smiled widely. She was really friendly – that's their first impression aside from her being pretty and sexy.

Before everyone went to commotion in front of him, Atobe grabbed Michi's wrist and said, "We have to go now. See you tomorrow." He said before they left.

"Eh?"

"Where will they go?"

"Is she his new girlfriend?"

"Man, she's cool!"

"Yeah. That Atobe!"

**-**

**-8-**

**-**

"Here," Atobe gave her a slice of pizza – her all time favorite food. At times of depression, she always wanted to eat pizza. That's her medicine.

"Thank you! You're really a nice guy." She said, praising her with all means. In her eyes, Atobe's a really fine young man because he always treats her. She was thankful that she met him. Really… because if not, she won't be here in this pizza restaurant and eating delicious pizzas in front of her. If it just her, she can't afford this. Good thing, Atobe's here.

Atobe looked at her dearly. He was enjoying looking at her while she was eating. She was funny. He was satisfied by just looking at her.

Then, his eyes crossed the door of the restaurant. He saw Tezuka entered.

"Ah?" He immediately straightened. What a surprise, Tezuka's here.

He followed Tezuka's every move.

"What is he doing here?" He asked to himself but he just said it out loud.

"Hm?" Michi's attention went to him. "What? Who?" She asked, confused. Then she looked at who he was looking at.

"It's Kunimitsu Tezuka, the Seigaku's Captain. He's nothing important, really." He said in as-a-matter-of-fact way like Tezuka was really nothing important. Well Tezuka was nothing important for him, really. He was _just _his rival.

"T-Tezuka…" Michi, just as she looked at the guy Atobe's pertaining to, felt terrified. Her heart began beating abnormally faster without her knowing the reason why. She felt frightened for the first time.

_Why am I feeling like this?! Just by looking at him…_ Her heart never stopped hammering loudly from her chest. She was even sweat dropped. She couldn't concentrate. Why…

"Are you okay?" Atobe noticed her. He was shocked when he saw her shaking. "Hey…" His eyes showed worries.

"W-who…is…h-he…?" She asked, still shaking. She placed her hands on her chest – on her heart to stop it from beating so fast.

But she couldn't stop it. Why she felt like this?

"Hn? Tezuka? He was my rival in tennis. He is the captain of Seigaku. There's nothing interesting about him. Why'd you asked?"

She was now catching her breaths. She was getting more and more terrified. Her heart was still feeling _that guy's _presence. She just looked at him. Why she was feeling like this now?

_Seigaku… It sounds familiar… Damnit why am I feeling like this!? _

She couldn't take it anymore. She stood up.

Atobe froze as he gazed at her. He was confused by the way she was acting.

"Let's get out of here!" She said as she run off out of that place.

"Oi!"

Atobe followed her after he paid the bill. She was standing in the corner and still catching her breaths.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. He was really confused now. She's acting really weird.

He analyzed what had happened.

He was looking to her while she was eating.

Then Tezuka came in to the restaurant.

And when she looked at Tezuka, she started acting weird.

_AH! Maybe she was captivated by Tezuka…? _He asked himself disappointedly. He won't accept that. BUT WHY IS SHE ACTING LIKE THIS?!

After a few more minutes, she was okay. She was calmed down.

"What wrong with me?! Argghh!!! Who's that guy?! He gave me a strange feeling!" Michi said, after refreshed. She really wanted to know who that guy was. This was the first time she felt like this. This was a serious problem for her.

"As I told you – " Atobe said, sighing with disbelief that this girl actually taken by Tezuka's look. He was even more attractive than Tezuka!

"Seigaku… You said he was studying there?"

"Yes." He answered blandly.

_That's where my twin sister was studying. _

**-**

**8**

**-**

".ME." She said, not wanting to say those crazy words she had said just seconds ago.

"Then, let's have your make over." Her father said, letting out a small smile on his face.

Finally, she was decided to accept his deal. She will start living with her real family and she will start acting as her twin sister. She will do what her twin sister was doing before. She will take her twin sister's place.

_Tezuka… we will meet soon. _She clenched her teeth. _Let's see why I felt like that. _In any case, she doesn't want to happen what happened on the restaurant days ago again. She will find out why she felt like that. Tezuka's presence had been pestering her since then.

So she had decided.

**-**

**8**

**-**

"She's already a teenage girl and she still has a NANNY!? MY GAWD!" Michi cried in disbelief. She was just introduced by all of the people in her father's mansion. Now, she was in her room – debating with her so-called _yaya._

"What's so wrong with that?" Gina, her twin sister's _nanny_ asked, twitching her eyes.

"I DON'T NEED ONE." She said, turning around, throwing herself on the soft, large bed.

"You do." Gina said back. "Whether you liked it or not, you will cooperate with me. Because I'm the one who knows about Aya-sama! You will need me."

Michi didn't mind that. She had fallen fast asleep.

-

8

-

"WHY DO I NEED TO WEAR EYEGLASSES?! ARGH!" Michi complained while looking at the specs Gina was holding. This is the first day of her _come back_ to school. She should not waste her energy early in the morning. BUT really… she couldn't take it anymore.

Well, first Gina braided her hair, she said everything about her twin sister's personality, her twin sister's likes and dislikes, everything. She accepted everything. Even if she found it crazy. She just realized how weird, dull and nerd her twin sister was. Now she was asked to wear eyeglasses, too!

"Because Aya-sama wears that every time. She always hides her beauty. You should do that, too." Gina explained, breathing heavily so that she can take all of her whines.

"Damnit, she's really nerd!" Michi said as she puts on the eyeglasses.

---

"Are you really ready?" Gina asked her, they just got off the car. They were now standing at the Seigaku's gate.

"Yeah." Michi answered sourly.

"Remember everything that I told you, okay?" Gina said again. "Be ALWAYS EXTRA CAREFUL."

"Yeah, I know, I know." Michi rolled her eyes. Gina has been telling her to be careful for hundred times now.

"You know but you don't take it seriously." Gina looked at her disappointedly. "Anyway, you will find out soon why I said that."

"Hm? Why?" She got pretty interested all of the sudden.

"You'll find out yourself."

"You're not funny at all."

* * *

A/N: In all honesty... I don't know where this story will go... haha yeah, my mind wasn't set on this.. . that's why... sorry for randomness... Everything will be better on the next chapters... i guessed... T_T

I even changed it from AtobexOCxSanada to AtobexOCxTezuka ...hmm...

anyway... hope you will still like it...


End file.
